


[同人][ABO]#DMC #DV #NeroV 怎麼去就怎麼來

by aleonayagami



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 01:22:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19240957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleonayagami/pseuds/aleonayagami
Summary: [R18][同人][ABO]#DMC #DV #NeroV 怎麼去就怎麼來因為，6/15天是V消失，也是但丁有哥的那天，所以我決定讓哥哥把V生回來…剛好6/16是父親節呢....ABO設定，尼祿是哥哥親生的設定，但丁是爹XD





	[同人][ABO]#DMC #DV #NeroV 怎麼去就怎麼來

[R18][同人][ABO]#DMC #DV #NeroV 怎麼去就怎麼來  
因為，6/15天是V消失，也是但丁有哥的那天，所以我決定讓哥哥把V生回來…  
剛好6/16是父親節呢....  
ABO設定，尼祿是哥哥親生的設定，但丁是爹XD

 

==

 

尼祿覺得自己的人生絕對有哪裡錯了，不，應該說，從出生就錯了。

打在襁褓中就被扔在孤兒院，效力的教團突然變成邪惡大魔王，情同兄長的克雷多死亡，認識了傳奇惡魔獵人但丁……  
本來以為就這樣了，結果過了幾年之後，他多了一個老爸跟叔叔，自己的曖昧對象是他爸的人性(這不是在說髒話)，還回歸他爸體內消失了，兩個老傢伙還跳進魔界不回頭。

又過了一陣子，他們回來了，還向尼祿宣布其實他以為是老爸的人其實是老媽，以為是叔叔的人是老爸。  
而之所以認真宣布這件事的原因是－－維吉爾、他、懷了、第二胎！

於是這就是現在尼祿再次開始質疑人生的原因，在事務所的客廳裡，他那才見了一面就跳下魔界的老爸，此時正坐在三人座沙發上，肚腹微微的隆起，而跟他老爸一起跳下魔界的叔叔則跟個橡皮糖似的黏在維吉爾身上，散發出肉眼可見的粉紅泡泡和甜膩的要命的ALPHA信息素。

「我需要一點時間面對人生，你們真的不能逼迫我在半年後才再次見到你們就要我接受這件事情……我先回家一下，等我冷靜一點再說。」尼祿大概花了十五分鐘才找回自己的聲音，而期間他背後那雙不知何時跑出來的翼手一直慌亂的揮舞著。

「你不能接受你其實是我生的，還是你父親是但丁，或是我懷了下一胎？」維吉爾看著自己的兒子，淡淡的提問，他的右手相當自然的護在肚皮上，輪廓似乎比半年前他剛「回來」時圓潤了一些，但仍顯得非常消瘦。

「這很重要嗎？反正都發生了！」尼祿暴躁的站了起來，特異的，帶著硝煙氣味的信息素充滿侵略性的噴發，本來還悠哉的抱著老哥的但丁笑了起來，身為一個ALPHA來說十分少見的草莓味信息素保護住了他的OMAGE。  
「給我收收你的味道，KID，不然我可要認真跟你玩玩了。」但丁笑著，但笑意卻沒有傳達到眼眸，尼祿顫抖了一下，明明是一點攻擊性也沒有的味道，但卻讓年輕的斯巴達末裔感受到了那股威脅……尼祿勉強克制著自己，咬牙坐回沙發上。

「……關於你的父母這件事情無法改變，但“這個”可以。」維吉爾思考了一下，面無表情拍了拍自己的腹部。  
「什麼……？」尼祿完全不明就裏，甚麼可以改變？他的肚子可以改變？  
「這個是為了你而生的，如果你不要，我就立刻把他刨出來。」  
「維吉爾！」但丁皺眉。  
「你他媽在說什麼鬼！？」尼祿再次怒吼了起來，這次總算控制住了自己的信息素。「我不知道什麼叫做為我而生的！我沒打算要弟弟或妹妹！但我也不是那種會因為這種原因要你殺害肚子裡的生命好嗎？！我又不是惡魔！」

「呃，技術上來說，你是。」但丁說著。  
「煩死了你知道我的意思啦！」

「我並沒有要生弟弟妹妹給你。」維吉爾皺起了眉頭，彷彿有點疑惑他什麼時候說要給尼祿生弟弟妹妹了。  
「啊？還有第三種選擇嗎？」尼祿傻了，他老爸打算生無性人還是惡魔什麼的嗎？

而顯然充滿了各種溝通不良跟資訊差的父子，終於在下一句話時回到同一個溝通平面上。

「這是V，我要把V生下來給你。」維吉爾淡淡的，像是說午餐要吃水煮蛋似的，極其普通而淡漠的說出了這句話。

而斯巴達末裔的尖叫聲，隨後響徹雲霄。

——

——

窗外天氣不錯，雖然因為這間事務所惡名昭彰的關係沒什麼高級鄰居，但是正因為如此，鄰居們反而都是一群貧窮而親切的人，過了午餐時間就能看到一群穿著髒兮兮衣服的小孩們在玩著跳格子、扔石頭，而看起來是作為某人的祖母那種年紀的女性們坐在一邊閒話家常，動用惡魔聽力的話可以聽到大概是但丁先生回來了、還有個跟他很像的男人、早上有很恐怖的慘叫之類的談話。

對維吉爾來說這是一個完全無法習慣的環境跟生活，小時候他們在母親的保護下長大，鄰居都是一些有教養年長者。  
魔界就更不用說了，以瘴氣凝聚而成的低等魔物不會說話，少數能說話的高等惡魔興趣都不怎麼……乾淨。

處理完魔界樹之後他們在魔界做了一陣子種族屠殺，但丁也似乎寧願拋棄了披薩跟聖代跟著他在魔界當殺手，絕口不提回人間的事情，直到某次發情之後他的肚子裡多了「這個」。

－他想到了尼祿。

那個小鬼在他當年解除封印的途中被但丁種下，其實他有一百萬個方法可以刨掉肚子裡的種，之所以沒做只是因為這是「斯巴達之血」，而維吉爾最重視的東西除了力量之外就是這個。  
那個小鬼懷孕出生的過程並不平和，因為他帶著這個孩子走遍世界尋找父親的蹤跡，最後在福圖那切開自己的肚子把他拿出來。

看起來柔軟、脆弱、毫無力量，哭聲卻大得足以引來覬覦魔力和斯巴達之血的惡魔。  
－他不可能帶著這個東西繼續他的旅程。  
所以他拋棄了他，將他連同被血浸染的襁褓交給了萍水相逢的少年，只因為那個少年蠢到認為他是個被傷害的OMEGA，在一群他就算整個肚子都被掏空也能隨便一刀兩段的惡魔面前試圖保護他。

少年的名字叫做克雷多，他似乎為了懷中的孩子以及他天生的銀髮震驚，但只問了一句話「他叫什麼名字？」  
「尼祿，就叫尼祿。」而那名字的來由只因為襁褓上的血已紅到發黑罷了。

維吉爾沒有當過一天的父親，也沒有當過一天的母親，但尼祿長得很好，是一個優秀的斯巴達，他沒有看錯人。  
而現在他面臨另一個可能，一個新的孩子，比起重新作為一個父親或母親，他想到的是藉由這個把尼祿曾經失去的還給他，即使那個靈魂在自己的腦袋裡頭呢喃著「我不認為這是個很好的方法，維吉爾。」。  
他的人性又吵又囉嗦，試圖在他的腦和裡頭左右他的各種判斷，而非常巧合的是，維吉爾不太聽他自己的人性說話的。

因此他用咒紋把那個在分裂出來後就應該死去，卻因為用自己的雙腳行走世間，用自己的雙眼看遍人間，用自己的雙手拯救生命、用自己的雙唇親吻他人、用自己的意志決定回歸而成長茁壯的靈魂鎖在那個才剛成形的受精卵中，跟他的弟弟宣布：「我們回去人界吧，把這個生下來，我打算把V生下來」。

那時他弟弟的表情蠢的要命，還浪費了他一堆時間去解釋，煩死了。

所有人都不看好他這麼做，包含V自己，但丁，甚至尼祿，而最後一個最讓他……不開心(不，維吉爾不會稱之為氣餒，他不會氣餒)。但尼祿是這一切裡頭最重要的關鍵，沒有他，生出來的只會是個普通的嬰兒，那等於是白生了，維吉爾不喜歡做白工，更何況還是長達近十個月的白工。

「你看起來心情超糟糕的，這對胎教不好吧？」但丁高溫的軀體從身後貼了上來，自從宣布懷孕之後，他的弟弟兼ALPHA就像是個大型無尾熊一樣死死貼著他，事實上這也不利於「V」的出生，但對維吉爾來說卻很受用，所以他也不去推開但丁的懷抱。

「尼祿還沒出生就跟著我殺人殺惡魔，也沒看他很不好。」維吉爾淡淡的說著，引來了但丁的笑。  
「這個嘛，說真的，雖然我宰了那個白癡主教，不過我還挺感謝那個教團把尼祿養這麼好的。」但丁把手罩在維吉爾放在小腹的手上。「我有自知之名，我們兩個都沒辦法把那孩子養得這麼正直。」

「所以他還是回去了。」  
「是啊，把我罵了個狗血淋頭，砸壞了茶几，說我腦袋壞了……真不公平，明明是你要生的，你甚至沒跟我商量。」但丁把頭靠在兄長的肩膀上嘟囔著，草莓甜膩的味道弄得維吉爾鼻子養，於是他稍微推開了弟弟的頭。  
「我的身體沒必要經過誰的同意才能生。」  
「所以要刨掉也不與用經過誰的同意嗎？」但丁抓住了維吉爾的手靠在唇邊吻著。「聽著，維吉爾……我……我知道你真的要做的話我沒辦法阻止你，不過如果尼祿他真的不想要，你真的要把他刨掉？」  
「……我不知道，也許，反正V也不怎麼積極。」  
「活像尼祿才是這孩子的爸似的，這明明是我的種吧？」但丁發出了不平之鳴，雖然隱約的感覺到自己老哥某種程度上可能重視尼祿多過重視他，但到這種程度也太過份了。

「你出的只有精子，而射在哪邊對你來說都沒差。」維吉爾勾起了半邊嘴角。「我還在猶豫，畢竟我沒養過孩子。」

「我們可以試試看，反正我們有很多時間。」但丁在兄長的嘴角親了一下。「我會希望是女的，有辦法是女的嗎？」

「很遺憾……要女的你得自己生了。」

\--我喝得有點多，腦袋不清楚，暫停一下-+

－話說今天還是父親節(除了台灣之外的地方)，爭取今天完成－

銀髮的前教團魔劍士，斯巴達的末裔，此時如同一團爛泥似的趴在客廳的沙發上被領養的孤兒們權充玩具，孩子們不管是把口水流掉他腳上還是把他的頭髮當畫布用彩色筆上色都沒辦法讓他移動一下。

而善體人意的，身兼姊姊與母親的姬莉葉，早就問過他好幾次「你還好嗎？」、「有心事可以跟我談談」，但最終都被一句「我現在暫時不知道怎麼說」給堵了回來，她也只好先放棄了，畢竟比起眼前這個大男孩，她還有更多實打實的真正孩子要照顧。  
「來喔，喝奶奶喔。」姬莉葉將剛剛從睡眠中醒來就開始啼哭的一歲大嬰兒抱起來，將確認過溫度的牛奶塞進它嘴裡，在收養的孩子們中這個是最小的，半年前被扔在他們家門前，姬莉葉毫不猶豫的收養了他，而名字並沒有很苟且的用襁褓的顏色來取，而是在孩子們的一番爭執下決定了他的名字，叫做亨利。  
很普通的名字，被寄予一個平順而又普通的人生的孩子。

而亨利短暫的啼哭似乎喚醒了尼祿的注意力，從教團覆滅以來，他們就開始了孤兒院的經營，姬莉葉經手的嬰兒總共8個，其中有6個被領養走了，兩個還在的現在分別是4歲和3歲。  
比較大一點的就更多了，加起來有19個，也大部分都被領養了，剩下2個，16歲之後就得獨立生活。  
每年定期明察暗訪這些孤兒被領養後的生活是尼祿的工作之一，自從有了翅膀之後這個工作更加輕鬆了。  
亨利是第9個嬰兒。  
嬰兒，現在他爸的肚子裡頭有一個要「生給他的」，沒有意外的話，明年他會多一個親生的弟弟，同時也會是V。  
這都甚麼跟甚麼。

尼祿在老爸離席之後痛罵了但丁一頓，即使意識的某個角落大概感覺到但丁在這件事情上恐怕也沒甚麼決定權，他仍是罵了一堆難聽字眼，最後魔人化飛回來做個縮頭烏龜。  
這不能怪他，他大半個人生都作為人類而活，他無法接受那個一半以上的人生都在魔界生活的父親的觀念，還有那些可以做到一堆怪事的古怪秘法，而他現在幾乎要做一件堪稱死者復活的事情，這真的不能怪尼祿反應不過來。

更何況他本來已經強迫自己接受了，強迫自己接受那短短的夏日之戀已然消逝，沒有骨灰、沒有墳墓，僅有一本詩集做憑弔，僅有回憶證明他的存在，而回憶也在時間的磨損下變得稀薄。

而他的老爸回來了，甚至告訴他，他可以，也正準備把V生回來，並不是說他不想要V回來，但生回來是什麼意思？生一個嬰兒然後跟他說有V的靈魂？這樣要如何證明他是V？而就算他是V……也會是自己的親生弟弟？操，尼祿真的不知道該怎麼處理這個。

「唉……」尼祿嘆了長長一口氣，姬莉葉一邊餵奶一邊對著這個沙發廢物挑起了眉。  
「你如果甚麼都沒做也什麼都不想說的話，可以幫我餵亨利，我去弄晚餐。」  
「啊……好……真是抱歉……我這麼不像樣……」尼祿連忙從沙發上翻起來，一個本來坐在他腿上的孩子笑著滾到沙發上，姬莉葉把嬰兒跟奶瓶一起交到他手裡，尼祿一邊熟練的(是的，他當然熟練，姬莉葉照顧的數量等於他照顧的數量)的輕輕晃著嬰兒一邊給亨利餵奶，他又突然想起維吉爾所說的，如果他不要，他就會把這個孩子刨出來。  
操，他真的有人性嗎？

人性，V，即使在現在這個時候，他仍不覺得能在維吉爾的身上看到V的影子，除了他在冷笑的時候，那倒是一模一樣。

「……」尼祿餵完了奶，亨利似乎精神很好的嘟囔著些什麼，尼祿勉強自己勾出笑容，不需要什麼高深的學問或任何育兒書籍教導，尼祿他很清楚要給予嬰兒笑容、碰觸跟愛，嬰兒比誰都敏感，如果哭喪著一張臉的話，他也會跟著哭出來。

如果V作為一個嬰兒出生的話，該怎麼養育呢？但丁一定是負責對嬰兒笑的那個吧，維吉爾根本沒有正常的笑過幾次。  
可是詩人微笑的時候很好看，尤其是他側著臉看著尼祿微笑的時候。

…他在騙誰呢，他根本沒有接受V的消逝，他看書會想起V；他殺惡魔會想起V；他坐在妮可的車上會想起V，他看到黑色半長髪的路人會想起V；他連夢中都會想到V。

尼祿看到亨利的臉滴上了兩滴水，那雙軟軟小小的手朝著他伸了出來，還不會說話的嘴「嘛嘛嘛」的發出其實沒什麼意義的聲音，尼祿擦去了那兩滴水珠，但水滴卻越來越多。

他咬著牙，忍著隨時都會出口的嗚咽，無視於旁邊的小鬼「尼祿在哭！」、「愛哭鬼尼祿！」、「不要哭啦！我不畫你的褲子了！」的大吼，抱著亨利去客廳撥了電話。

『Devil may cry。』但丁那帶著點跳脫帶著點昂揚的聲音透過電話傳來，尼祿知道，自從維吉爾回來之後，但丁那千篇一律的Devil may cry開始染上更多的情緒，偶爾可能還伴隨著一點兒童不宜的聲音，不過目前沒有，一切正常，只有感覺但丁還挺開心的而已。

「但丁？我……維……父親還好嗎？」尼祿有些結巴的說著。

『嗯？維吉爾很好啊，你要問的不是這個吧？你想知道他有沒有剖開自己的肚子是吧？暫時沒有，我說服他等你三天。』  
但丁輕快的聲音讓尼祿鬆了口氣，但即隨又氣不打一處來，所幸他懷中還有個小孩，而且隔著電話看不到但丁的臉對情緒穩定有所幫助。  
「但丁……如果、如果我真的無法接受他的方式，他真的會把小孩……拿掉嗎？」

『……你知道嗎？孩子，聽起來你才像是那個孩子的爸。』  
「操，但丁，不要這時候跟我搞alpha的獨占欲那套，我刻意用電話跟你聊是有原因的。」  
『聽著尼祿……維吉爾想拿掉，因為對他來說，他確實是為了你才留下這個胎兒，而不是直接變成弄掉他，對他而言在受精卵期要處理掉他再簡單不過，他變成魔人之後是alpha，只要變成魔人，那個小受精卵就會徹底消失，連一滴血都不會流。』

「什麼……」  
『他之所以會跟我從魔界回來就是因為要留下那個就不能魔人化，所以我根本不在乎他是為了你，或是為了什麼原因而想留下那個孩子，即使你不希望V“出生”，我也會想辦法勸他留下，因為“我希望他留下”。』  
「……喔。」  
『但我也要跟你說……嘿，維吉爾，慢著，你不是說要給他三天……嘿！你要去哪裡！』  
然後，電話被切斷了。  
尼祿看著手中的話筒，全身如墜冰窖，他連忙把亨利塞給在車庫的妮可，對著一頭霧水的妮可丟下一句「我去找但丁！」就魔人化飛走了。  
留下一手抱著亨利，一手拿著板手，完全搞不清楚尼祿在演哪齣的妮可。

而當魔人化催動全部魔力從福圖那島飛到事務所時已經過了半個小時，他緊張的踹破大門大喊：「但丁！維吉爾！」然後就看見他叔叔抱著爸爸坐在沙發上吃著看起來像是藍莓蛋糕的東西，一臉不明究理的看著他。  
「嘿，孩子，你幹嘛踹我門啊？」但丁大大方方的當他老哥的人肉靠墊，似乎一點也不覺得這種黏在一起的狀態讓晚輩看到很丟人。

「你……是你剛剛突然掛我電話，還、還講得好像維吉爾要做什麼事情似的！我還以為、還以為…！」尼祿羞的滿臉通紅，說話也結結巴巴，維吉爾吃了一口藍莓蛋糕說道：  
「我突然想吃藍莓蛋糕，剛剛去法國買了，當年我吃過這家，很好吃。」維吉爾淡淡的說著，然後把手上的蛋糕向前遞出。「要吃一口嗎？」

「……」尼祿瞬間全身脫力跪坐到地上，剛剛的魔人化強行軍讓他有點暈眩(也可能是被眼前這兩人氣的)。「所以你剛剛掛我電話是因為……」  
「維吉爾拿了刀就開始劃十字。」但丁攤手。  
「我去法國買蛋糕。」見尼祿似乎對蛋糕沒興趣，維吉爾把手收了回來。「不知道為什麼，我突然很想吃這家蛋糕。」

「……算了，沒事就好。」尼祿抹了抹臉，準備轉身就走，他可不想看這兩人曬恩愛。  
「慢著。」維吉爾突然叫住了他。  
「……有、有事嗎？」尼祿沒有回頭，他覺得今天實在不宜跟這兩個老王八蛋講更多話了。  
「應該讓你知道更多詳情比較好，但丁認為你不能一無所知就下決定。」  
「什麼……？」尼祿終於回過頭，只見維吉爾慢條斯理的將蛋糕交給弟弟，然後將身上的襯衫解了開來。

「喂喂喂幹嘛突然脫……」尼祿連忙喊著，卻見維吉爾略微隆起的腹部上劃著極為複雜的魔紋，讓他呆在當場。  
「你可以靠近點，還有，門關起來。」維吉爾說著，而看起來似乎有點不滿的但丁努力的當草莓味的芳香劑。  
「V本來是我的一部分，但是回歸之後，一直無法統合，他的靈魂在那一個多月中累積了足夠的能量，成了一個靈魂的種子，我現在把他用法陣固定在這裡，直接佔據了這個胚胎，因此，如果我刨掉他，會直接連V的靈魂之種一起毀掉。」  
「什麼……！你、你、你……操！」尼祿抓著頭髮根本不知道該說什麼，這樣他更不可能要維吉爾把、把這個胎兒給…

「冷靜點，孩子，聽你老爸說完。」但丁像是保護又像是佔有似的再次環保住維吉爾，雙手手指在兄長的小腹前交扣。  
「但丁有跟我提過這個問題，在這種狀況下你就算不需要V，也不會希望我刨掉它，但丁也不反對留著他，那就沒問題了。」維吉爾淡淡的說完，然後將衣服又扣了上去。

「是嗎......」尼祿終於真正的鬆了一口氣，但疑惑又隨之而來，如果無論如何V都會被生下來的話，那他同意與否不就根本不重要了？喔天啊，搞得他很不想要V回來似的，他只是被搞得亂七八糟的而已好嗎！「那、那又何必特別告訴我？既然你們都要留的話......」  
「首先，我其實沒預料到你的反應如此排斥，一開始我就沒打算尋求他同意。」維吉爾略略偏了下頭，姿態看來有點可愛，但說出來的話根本就是超級無情，連尼祿都不得不用同情的眼神看著但丁，而傳奇惡魔獵人只給了他一個盡在不言中的眼神。「再者，這個孩子的成長最後會不會成為V，關鍵在你身上。」  
「......我覺得我已經說了太多“甚麼”了，麻煩你講清楚明白一點，老爸，你們惡魔那套我真的不懂。」  
「說真的我也不是很懂。」但丁補上一句，維吉爾點了點頭，寬宏大度的原諒了兒子和弟弟的無知。

「簡單來說就是我需要你的血液和思念來固定他靈魂的樣貌，每天我都要喝你大約300ML的血，每天至少12小時以上的身體接觸，如此持續到肉塊成形、出生，出生後同樣每天餵食鮮血，成長的速度會依照你給予的魔力多寡而定；如果不這麼做，靈魂同樣會固定在胚胎上，但不能確保靈魂的樣貌，或許會更接近我小時候的個性也不一定。」維吉爾平淡且順暢的一口氣說完，但丁則已經完全是一臉無奈加不滿。  
「說真的，要不是為了你我也不想答應這種事情啦，誰想讓你們兩個成天貼12小時啊，而且比起生出一個V，我寧可生出一個小維吉爾......痛痛痛不要捏我啦老哥！」

「......我覺得我好像聽到甚麼類似阿格納斯的惡魔誕生指南似的......(親切提示:四代的瘋狂蒼蠅科學家)」尼祿抱著頭，癱坐在沙發上。  
「確實是惡魔誕生的方法沒錯。」維吉爾如此說。「不過更接近於死者復生，至於原本惡魔們為什麼會用這種術式，你們還是不要知道比較好。」

「.......那麼，生出來的V......到底是“甚麼”？」尼祿放下了遮掩面孔的手，直視著維吉爾。「不要誤會，惡魔也好人類也好，我也沒資格對這個說甚麼，但是......V真的希望這樣再次出生嗎？像這樣再次地活下去，作為一個用著奇特的魔法出生、長大的存在......你們都知道我在孤兒院長大的，還養了很多孤兒，不，我不是在怪罪你，只是......」尼祿咬著唇，艱難的組織著雨具。「作為孤兒，最常出現的疑惑並不是“我的父母是誰”，而是......如果不要我的話，為什麼要生下我、我到底為什麼出生的，每當痛苦、難過的時候，想的是......沒有人經過我的同意就把我生下來、也沒有人經過我的同意就把我丟棄，我......操，我現在已經不在乎了，但是......」

維吉爾從弟弟的人肉坐墊上起身，走到了尼祿身前。  
「如果你在想的是V的意願的話，只要你希望，他就願意再次誕生。」維吉爾拉住了尼祿的左手，讓他貼在自己的肚子上，那個位置的溫度比維吉爾的體溫還要高。「你是給予他靈魂成長的關鍵，你是給予他希望的人，你點燃他靈魂的火種；他拯救過的生命給予他靈魂重量，但你才是有辦法讓這個靈魂的種子開花的人。只要你點頭，他就會為你而生。」  
「哈......這會不會太沉重了？我不知道，你說的他像是我的奴隸一樣......」  
「我想不太一樣，奴隸有更簡單的製作方式。」差點成了魔王的男人輕描淡寫的說著讓人害怕的話。「這比較像靈魂伴侶吧。」  
「......」尼祿看著自己的手，透過襯衫他能感覺到那個溫度，以及現在不可能感受到的脈動，也許那並非心跳，而是魔力的流動吧？

他的傻叔叔在他沉默的其間又再次貼到他老爸身後主張所有權，雙手又在維吉爾的身前交叉，這次卻是放在尼祿的手上，溫度又比尼祿更高一點，就像他魔人化的感覺一樣，熾熱、火紅。

「.....從今天開始放血給你喝嗎？還有所謂的接觸......要這樣一直貼著你肚子？我要先跟姬利葉說得暫時住在這裡。」尼祿終於向自己的慾望低頭認輸，他想念V，想念到連夢中都能見到他，他無法繼續欺騙自己，更不可能放棄了這個機會之後假裝自己不在意。

「不急，兩三天的差異影響不大，你先回去打點打點吧，還有，味道很嗆，但丁，別繼續跟你兒子示威了。」  
「維吉爾有兒子就不要我了。」但丁悶悶的在維吉爾的肩窩說著，而目睹眼前這兩人曬恩愛秀嬌羞的尼祿翻了個大大的白眼。

爾後的八個月，但丁稱之為地獄禁慾期，因為尼祿必須跟維吉爾維持肢體接觸超過12小時，因此每晚他們三個人都睡同一張床，而之所以是三個人，是因為但丁拒絕讓維吉爾跟尼祿單獨睡一起，也因此他的房間多了一張超大的KING SIZE床，但卻甚麼都不能做。(其實，但丁是不在意三個人一起做些甚麼的，但尼祿在意，而且很在意)

而在八個月到了之後，維吉爾親手剖開了自己的肚子，但丁接生，因為他的骨盆完全沒辦法生下一個被半魔的血餵大的胎兒。

至於尼祿花了多久，又怎麼養大這個是他弟弟又是他戀人的嬰兒，那又是很長的一個故事了。

end

後記：我只是想讓哥哥把V生回來，為什麼囉嗦了這麼多(抹臉)  
哥哥父親節快樂<<<<<<<

  


 


End file.
